You Can't Blame Me For Falling In Love!
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Sirius Black loved me. Which all the females (excluding Slytherin) hated me for it. But I just could not stand him! The way he flicks his hair. I may be a Gryffindor, but I do feel sorry for Serverus Snape when all Black and Potter do is hex him. I can't stand the sight of Black and you'd think after 5 years of me dennying him, he'd get it into his head! O.C. Lucy Carringhan
1. Prolouge

"Lucy! Quick! The prefects meeting is almost about to start!"

I look up and see Lyra Ferguson, Head Girl, at my compartment door.

Megan and Florence are asleep.

I put my book down and jump up from my seat. I follow Lyra to the Prefects Cabin. Suddenly, something heavy drops onto my shooulder.

Black.

"Don't touch me, Black," I spit and spin my way out of his grip.

Sirius Black loved me, for which all the girls (excluding Slytherin's) of Hogwarts hated me for. Except my two best friends, Megan and Florence.

"Awwww, come on Lucy. I was only having some fun," he moans.

I ignor him and keep walking. I reach the prefects compartment having Black follow me the whole way until the door.

"Awwwwww, I'm sorry, Black. Do you need a kiss to make you feel better?" I ask him as he stands in the doorway.

He nods vigurously.

"Here," I say.

I slap him in the face.

He is shocked.

"That's not a kiss!" he shouts.

"Oh, but that's one from me to you," I smaile and slam the door in his face.

I take my seat next to Remus Lupin, other prefect from Gryffindor.

"Can you tell your retarted or mentaly ill friend that he needs to stop pestering me!?" I exclaim to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." he trails off.

"Welcome fifth, six and seven year prefects! My name is Lyra Ferguson, your new head Girl, and this is Fabian Prewett, Head Boy for this year," Lyra says.

She hands out schedules and dismiss' us.

"Hey-"

"Black, I a not in the mood for being asked to Hogsmeade," I snap.

"It's not Sirius, it's Peter."

Peter Petigrew. Again, another Marauder.

"Oh! Sorry Peter, I thought it was Black. You know..." I trail off.

Well, this is awkward.

"Look, Sirius was just wondering, if you errr..., could ummm...-"

"Look, Peter. You don't have to do this for Black. Tell him that if he wants to speak to me, he can do it to my face. Tell him, to grow up," I say kindly.

"Thank you!" I squeaks and runs off.

I make my way back to my compartement.

Megan and Floss are awake.

"Hey dudes!" I smile.

"Hey Luce!" they reply.

"Let me guess, Black got Peter to ask you out? For him?" Megan asks.

"Got it in one," I smile.

"Well, that's 358 times in the past five years now," Floss says.

"He's such an arse!" I cry.

Lucy is going out with Remus and Floss is going out with Marcus Prewett, who's in out year.

And Black has been pinning after me for five years now.

It's bloody living hell.


	2. Prank and Black Lake

Chapter 2 – Prank and Black lake

It's Monday morning and Floss, Megan and I have walked down to breakfast. I have a pile of Dung Bombs in my pockets.

The plan is as follows: For me to ask Sirius how to use them and then let them off under him. It will be awesome!

We enter the Great Hall and take a seat.

"Ummm, Sirius?" I ask.

"Oh! Lucy, babe, finally come to declare your undeffying love for moi?" he asks.

"Don't try and speak French. Anyway, I would like you to show me how to set off dung bombs, I want to prank the Slytherins," I say, sweet as treacle.

He runs a hand through his hair.

"Well, you just drop them onto the floor. Hang on, where'd the go?" Sirius says.

"I dropped them."

"Where?"

"Just there," I say and point to his shoes.

The smell of dragon dung starts to creep upon us. I grab Megan and Floss' arms and we sprint out of the Great Hall, laughing our heads off.

"LUCY CARRINGHAN!"

I turn around and see Sirius, James and Remus sprinting towards me, Peter trudging along behind them.

Megan, Floss and I all have free periods for the first third of the day. We ram into the big oak doors and sprint outside.

We stumble through the snow.

Having been on the Quidditch Tem since Year 1, has kept us in shape. But James and Sirius have been on the team since Year 1 too. So, we have no '1 ups'.

I stumble, and slip, grabbing onto Megan, who grabs onto Floss who grabs onto nothing.

First comes my scream, and then my mouth if full of freezing cold ice water. We have broken the thin layer of ice that was coating the Black lake. We are in the Black Lake.

In freeking winter!

I look up and see that I am five meters deep. I see the other two swimming up.

I pull out my wand and say the silent incartation.

I shoot out of the water.

While I'm in the air, I do a double back flip. From having down 10 years of gymnastics and 3 years of diving, my skill had paid off.

I land back in the water. I swim over to Megan and Floss.

"Holy Molly, we're in the lake in winter! How much worse can this get?!" Floss squeals.

"It's just about to get just that," Megan says, scrunching up her face.

Suddenly a huge wave has pushed me under again. I swim to the surface and see James and Sirius in the water. My hair is plastered to my face, I would imagine.

"SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE MEANT TO BE IN CLASS! YOU TO MR LUPIN AND MR PETTIGREW! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION! TWO OF THEM! MEGAN, FLOSS AND LUCY, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

We all look up and see Professor McGonagall standing in the snow.

"SORRY PROFESSOR!" All the boys chime and scurry back up to the castle.

"We're just having a swim, professor," Megan explains.

"Honestly girls, I know you have a free period, but go to the hospital wing, have a Pepper Up Potion and then have a shower. You are excused from all lessons today, I don't want you getting sick today!" McGonagall says. Husterically mind you.

We swim to the edge of the lake, hop out.

Freezing cold wind bites at my face.

We scurry to the Hospital Wing, have the potion and we go up to the girls bathroom in our dormitories.

We each hop into a separate cubicle and turn on the taps.

I wash my hair, and get out. I then put on some trackies and a Quidditch jersey.

We go down to the kitchens and get a truck load of food. We then wonder up, and chat.

Potter and Black come into the Common Room during Lunch.

"What the bloody hell are you giurls going up here!?" James exclaims.

"We got the rest of the day off. Clean," I smirk.

"My god, Lucy, you look freaking hot in that jersey."

I walk up to Sirius.

"Oh, how sweet!" I exclaim.

"That's what I'm here for," Sirius says.

"No. You're here to make me sick. And it was sweet in a bad way," I say.

His face falls.

**Hello!**

**Well, a) I would like to thank my one and only follower! **

**B) Dudes, can I please have one review. I will love whoever gives me my first review forever! And I will also give them a sneak peak of Chapter 2!**

**I will try and update soon, but school goes back tomorrow!**

**Ginny :) **


	3. Mind Reading

Chapter 2

I wake up to a fight going on downstairs.

Yep. Lily Evans and James Potter are fighting.

Again.

I rub my eyes and stumble out of bed. I chuck on my uniform and go downstairs.

I serve myself some breakfast.

Floss and Megan come down.

We eat and head off to Care of Magical Creatures.

We get paired up. And I am with…no other that Black himself.

I can see all the other girls giving my death glares.

"Well, well, well, well. What do we have here?" he drawls.

"A very depressed person," I state.

"And why should my lady be depressed?" he asks me.

Lady?

Did he just call me a lady?

He is going to pay.

"I reckon you're more of a lady than I am. And seeing as you practically stalk me, I think you would know that I shovel food into my mouth. Far from what a lady does. And…I burp and fart at the table. Again, far from a lady. I also wear pants, not a skirt. Again, boys don't wear a skirt. So you can shove that statement somewhere else. Do you get me?" I snap at him.

He gulps.

"Yes sir madame sir madame," He says quickly.

"Thank you."

"LISTEN UP! BLACK! CARRINGHAN! RIGHT! DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU! TONIGHT! 8:30! MY OFFICE TONIGHT!" Profesor Vectornsen yells.

"But sir-" Sirius and I both say.

And look at each other.

"We have Quidditch Training!" I explain.

"And I'm Quidditch Captain! I need to run the session!" Sirius exclaims.

Hang on.

Back up.

"I DON'T CARE! GRYFFINDOR CAN LOSSE FOR ALL I CARE!"

Yep. That's Professor Vectornsen for ya.

We glare at him.

We get on with the lesson. Great. I am spending the next two months paired with Black. We have to look after Bowtruckles.

Yay. I am sooooooo happy! Yep, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly, Sirius and I start reading each others mind by leglicimy.

Sirius: Complain to anyone if all I care about me being captain.

Me: Yeah. I will.

Sirius: About tonight. Our detention is going to be cleaning out the old storage rooms.

Me: Joy.

"LOVE BIRDS! CLASS HAS ENDED!"

We both look up and see that indeed most of the class had left.

We grab our books and run up to the castle.

Black has gotten Potter to take his place as Captain for tonight. Potter was captain the year before.

Anyway, I am really annoyed because Floss, Megan and I were going to go to Honeydukes and get some food and then go up to our favourite tapestry and have a feast!

But I can't because of stupid detention!

**A/N: HELLO!**

**I would to put out a very special thanks to Crazy-for-CSI for a very very detailed review! It made me smile a lot! THANK YOU!**

**Now, I know I said I would let the first reviewer would get a preview, but I thought, I'll just post a new chapter instead! **

**Thank you to all who followed, favourtited, reviewed and all that!**

**Not sure when new chappy will be up...soon hopefully. **

**Do you think Sirius should do something stupid when they're in detention? Or something really really cleaver to try and make Lucy like him?!**

**We'll find out. **

**Ginny :)**

**P.S. This is for you Crazy-for-CSI: I have put a little biography on Lucy on my profile so you can know more about her! **

**Hope it's okay :) Tell me how you like her caracter (I know I spelt that wrong but I can't be bothered changing it) in a review or somehow!**


	4. Eating Habbits

Chapter 3 – Detention

I drop my quill.

"See ya," I mumble and stand up and stretch.

"Where ya going?" Floss asks.

"Detention?" I say.

"Oh yeah. That's right. We'll save some dinner for you," she says.

"No need, I'll grab some from the kitchens. See ya," I say.

I slide into my shoes and start off towards the Portrait Hole.

I walk out.

"OI! CARRINGHAN!"

I look up and see Sirius coming towards me.

I halt.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"I'll come with you," he says.

"Good."

That's all I say.

We walk to our evil Professor's Room.

We knock.

"COME IN!" he yells.

We walk in.

"GET TO WORK! YOU'RE ON THE 4TH FLOOR! NOW MOVE IT!" Professor Vectorson yells.

We scramble out of the room. We run up the stairs to the 4th floor. Sirius leads me to a room. He kicks the door open. We walk into the room.

"So…what are we meant to be doing here? Uhhhhh, Sirius?" I ask.

"ARAGH!"

I look over my shoulder and see Sirius has fallen…

I walk over to where he was.

And then…

I'm falling!

I drop.

And then my feet touch solid ground.

The room is full of black and white moving stripes. I feel…dizzy. And dizzier.

"Sirius…" I slur.

And then I collapse just to see Sirius running into the room.

I don't think hit the floor.

I smell something. Freshly mown grass…

I open my eyes and see that I… Lucy Carringhan…is in Sirius Black's arms.

I jump up.

"Where the bloody hell are we!?" I shout.

"Storage Room."

"But...there was black and white stripes along the wall…"

I look around, suddenly embarrassed.

It's just a plain dark brown room with boxes stacked in corners and cauldrons on shelves.

"It was just an illusion. Haven't you been here before?" Sirius states simply.

"No."

"Where did you serve your other 50 or so detentions then?" he asks me, puzzled.

"In the Forest, Dungeons. Everywhere I guess, except here. I seem to have to missed it somehow," I say scrunching my face up, trying to remember.

"Ahhhh."

"Did you perform this piece of magic? The illusion thingy I mean," I ask.

He nods.

My mouth falls open.

We finished detention. Sirius and I are walking to the kitchens.

"May Kinky do anything for Mr Sirius and Miss' Lucy?" Kinky asks.

"Ahhh, yes please Kinky. Can I have some roast pork, potatoes, stuffing, peas and some lamb cutlets?" I ask her.

I have known Kinky since I was 11. I am muggle-born, but I get along with her really her. \

Sirius orders the same.

We sit.

Kinky brings me two plates of my food.

I grab my fork and start shovelling food into my mouth. I add extra gravy.

I take a sip of my pumpkin and keep shovelling food into my mouth.

I notice Sirius staring at me.

"Vot?" I ask, with my mouth full.

"I have NEVER seen a girl eat like that. I thought that was just a bit over the top when I see you eating in the Great Hall, but now, wow."

"What?! I love my food!" I exclaim, once I've swallowed my mouthful.

"Well, Quidditch must keep you in shape," he states.

Am I meant to take that as an insult or compliment?

"Errr…thank you?" I say.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment."

We finish our meal and walk back to the Common Room.

I say goodnight to Sirius and walk up to my room.

Floss and Megan are asleep.

I flop onto my bed.

Stuff Hogsmeade. We can do that tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello! **

**How is it? I think it's me longest chappy yet!**

**Thank you sooooooooooooo much to all my reviewers. **

**Thanks Beautifully Corrupted! I love the tips. I hope this is sort of long enough? And, I also hope that there is a bit more description…!**

**Can't post a chappy tomorrow, I might be able to…**

**Please review!**

**Ginny J**


	5. Ermmm

Chapter 4 – Ermmmmm…

"LUCY! WAKE UP CUTIE PIE!"

I roll over. Too early. It's Sunday!

"Go away," I mumble.

"GEDDUP!"

Whoever this is, is going to die a long long long painful death.

I feel someone grab me. I fell my butt collide with floorboards.

I let a few swear words string from my mouth.

I look up and see Floss and Megan standing above me.

I give them my I-Will-Murder-You-And-Nobody-Will-Find-Your-Body look.

I stand up. I get dressed.

"You two could have been killed," I mutter.

They giggle.

I give them the finger. It's a muggle thing. They've gotten used to it though.

We run downstairs and get some food. I stuff my mouth with pancakes and bacon. It's actually quiet nice.

"CONTROL YOURSELF LUCY!"

I look up and see Sirius and James standing above me.

I just give them the finger.

They look at me, puzzled.

I keep stuffing my face.

I pick up my quill.

I am sitting in bed, trying to finish this essay.

Today, I earned myself a detention from McGonagall for swearing at slapping Sirius.

I had a perfectly good reason why I was doing it.

He smacked my butt!

My butt was already sore from falling out of my bed!

Anyway, I am sitting in bed, trying to write this Potions Essay.

I start to write…

And then my eyes droop.

I then…yawn…and fall asleep.

I wake up.

I smell of ink.

I don't know why.

I walk into the bathroom.

"HOLY –"

BEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!

"LUCY! NO LANGUAGE IS TO BE USED LIKE THAT!"

I look up and see Floss standing in the dorrway.

She sees my face and swears.

I mimick her.

Megan is looking to see if she has a potion to remove the stained ink.

Floss is trying to remove the ink.

It won't budge.

Eventually, we have to go downstairs.

We nrun into the Marauders.

Shupit.

I don't even know what I just said.

"Why do you have ink on your face?" Sirius chuckles.

"Ermmmmmm…" I say.

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I won't be able to update from Monday to Friday seeing as I am going away for school. **

**Thanks for reviews, PM's, follows, alerts and favourites and all that!**

**Please review which I know you'll do! **

**Ginny :)**


	6. Quidditch Training

Chapter 5 – Quidditch Training

Professor McGonagall got the ink off my face. Professor Slughorn had to read my face for my essay. It was really awkward.

Its Friday night around 5pm. Floss, Megan and I are heading down to Quidditch Training.

We walk out into the grounds and thewn wind whips our hair around our face, bites into our cheeks and makes our Quidditch Robes fly around us. We walk into the changing Rooms.

James and Sirius and the rest of the team are standing around a board.

"Carringhan! Nice for you to show up!" Sirius chuckles.

I galre at him, but try not to laugh.

I look over his shoulder and take a sheet of paper that says:

_Lucy Carringhan – Number 5 – CHASER_

I read on.

_Aim – To shoot us 70points. _

_Satus – Bad , Needs Work , Okay , Good , Getting There , Average , Fantastic , Adavanced , TOP OF SIRIUS' RANKING!_

_Lucy is TOP OF SIRIUS' RANKING!_

_Lucy has permission to swear at anytime of the match. _

I laugh at what I read.

I put the piece of paper down and follow the team onto the pitch. I launch onto my brrom and we zoom off.

The wind whips my hair, makes my robes fly around me, makes the tip of my nose red with coldness.

Floss pass' the Quaffle to me. I take it, and hover over the rings.

"You won't shoot, will you?"

I look up and see Sirius.

I chuckle.

I throw the Quaffle.

And…

SCORE!

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short update!_**

**_I've been sooooooooooom busy. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Ginny :)_**


	7. Cry

"Hey ummm, Sirius?" I ask walking up to the boys dorms.

I to ask him a question about Quidditch.

"Shupit!" I scream.

Sirius is snogging with some Ravenclaw.

"Christ Lucy! God, I'm sorry," he says.

I bite back tears of his disgustingness and walk out of the room.

I brush past Floss and Megan.

"What's wrong?" they ask.

I keep walking.

I walk out of the room and to the dungeons.

I sit on a step and start to cry.

"Avis," I say.

Little yellow birds erupt from my wand.

"Hey."

I look up, with tears blurring my view, and see James.

"Just practicing," I sniff.

He sits next to me.

"Well, they're really good," he says.

"How does it feel James, when you see Lily flirting with someone else?" I ask, between a couple of sobs.

"Well, ummm…" James says.

"I know, I see the way you look at her. You're one of my friends," I sniff.

Suddenly, there are some giggles and that.

Sirius and the ravenclaw girl come in.

James glares at his friend and I shoot daggers at the Ravenclaw girl.

"Oops, I think this rooms taken," she says and flounces away.

"What's with the bird?" Sirius asks.

I stand up and point my wand at him.

"Opogno," I say.

The birds fly at Sirius and hit the wall behind him, narrowly missing his head.

He steps out of the room and closes the door.

I sit back down, sobbing quietly.

James sits next to me and I rest my head on his shoulder. He holds my hands. And stays there, not minding that I get tears on his shirt.

"It feels like this," he say.

And I cry.

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! New chappy. **

**Look guys, I'm really sorry that I can't update any faster, I really am. **

**WHO CAN TELL ME WHICH HARRY POTETR THIS IS FROM?**

**I know what it is. **

**Anyway, the music that I wrote this too was from the Half-Blood Prince and called 'Harry and Hermione.'**

**Oops, I just gave you guys a bug hint but anyway. **

**Please review! PKEASE!**

**Ginny :)**


	8. Whomping Willow

Sometimes I wonder why I got so upset when I saw him and her.

I just wonder.

Meegz and floss say its love.

I deny.

Why did I let myself get attached to him?

Because I'm stupid.

It's been really awkward with Quidditch and that.

We're in the great hall and a week in from the incident.

Suddenly, Black stands up on the table.

"LUCY CARRINGHAN, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" he cries.

I look up, glaring.

"GET STUFFED!" I yell.

"AWWWWWW, COME ON, BABE!" Black cries.

"I think you must be drunk, Black," I snap and walk out of the great hall with floss and meegz trailing me.

"Is he stupid or what?" I ask them.

"Maybe," Floss and Meegz say in unison.

We're walking along the grounds outside, in our free period.

"I'm going to go and try and touch the trunk of the Whomping Willow," I mumble and start to walk towards the willow.

"LUCY! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Floss cries.

"No."

I walk into the branches.

One takes a swing at me and I dive.

I'm a black belt in karate.

Meegz and Floss are screaming at me.

Suddenly, a branch hits me in the back, unexpectedly.

I fly forward and land awkwardly on my shoulder.

A blinding pain rips through my shoulder.

"LUCY! LOOK OUT!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!"

"WHY THE FRUKING HELL IS SHE THERE?!"

I hear foot prints.

I'm nearly there.

I take one last heave and touch the trunk.

But now all I need to do is get out again.

Alive.

I start to heave myself forward.

"Ooomph!" I cry as I land on the ground, bashing my head against the hard ground.

My head starts to pound like hell.

I roll over onto my stomach.

I get hit again.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Probably earned myself a few broken ribs.

Blood pours from a scratch above my eye.

I try to pick myself up but collapse.

But then someone picks me up, crushing my ribs even more.

I realize the shaggy hair.

Sirius Bloody Black.

"So we're back on speaking terms, are we?" in spite of myself and how much pain I'm in.

"That was youir choice, not mine," he smirks.

I look and see that everyone's fleeing to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius, hehem, I mean Black, Black and I start to work our way up to the Wing.

I gasp in pain as he heaves me up steps.

I plonk onto the ground. Even with Black holding onto my waist.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"What? Save your life?" he asks.

I nod and then gasp again in pain.

"Because."

"That's a sh-bleep answer," I say.

And then suddenly kissing me.

I kiss him back.

But I pull away after a while.

And then I go unconscious.

**A/N: Soooooooooo? **

**Is it good or bad?**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm just sooooooooo busy.**

**Thanks Beautifully Corrupted for all of your reviews. **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Gin :)**

**P.S: fantasyluver714 good work!**


	9. Sirius' POV

**Sorry guys, this will probably be a little chappy. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

SIRIUS' P.O.V.

One week has passed.

I have done nothing.

Two weeks have passed.

We all sit around in the Common Room doing nothing.

Christmas rolls in.

Two weeks turns to three.

No sign of Lucy.

James, Floss, Megan, Remus and I sit around like blobs of lobster.

I can't sleep. It's half past one in the morning.

I can't freaking get ten minutes of shut eye.

I grab James' cloak and make my way downstairs.

I am concealed by the cloak so no one will see me.

I reach the Hospitle Wing.

She's the only one occupying a bed. Her brown hair is fanned up about her, her long eye lashes rest on her cheeks. She's been in the same position nearly all month.

Please let her be okay, please let her be okay ; I silently pray.

The only sound is her soft breathing.

"Lucy, I love you," I say and bend down at place a feather light kiss on her nose.

She stirs.

Then…

Nothing.

I walk out of the Wing and try to sleep.

**Break to Christmas Day**

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS SUMBLEDORE," james, remus and I cry as we walk into the Great Hall.

"Merry Christmas boys," he smiles.

We greet all the other Prefessors and student.

Ten minutes into the feast, the doors bang open.

I look up and see her.

Lucy is standing right there.

Oh my Merlin.

I step out of the chair and she runs at me.

I embrace in a hug.

I am so lucky.

**Sorry it was sort of short. Hehe. **

**Hope it';s okay, so let me know by reviews. **

**Ginny :)**


	10. A Little Muggle Training Comes In Handy

"I wasn't running towards you, Black," I mutter as I squirm out of his grip.

I'm not quite ready to forgive him just yet. I SAID YET!

"Oh, sorry," he blushes.

I hug everyone else.

We all eat food, Sirius continually looking at me. But, I ignore him.

Man, I'm so, so, so, so mean.

But he'll deal with it.

I'm planning on making up with him in two days or so.

Make him wait.

Two weeks later, my friends are making Sirius and I make up.

"Fa crying out loud, Lucy! Sirius looooooovvvvvvveeeeeesssssss you and you need to accept that," Lily tries.

The clock strikes 11pm, making the curfew start.

"Ohmymerlin, we're out of bed and it's 11pm!" Lily cries, looking at her watch.

"Where was this place you were taking where James and Black are supposed to be?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, well," Lily says, tugging my arm and pulling me down the corridor to a broom closet. A BC, as I would call it.

James is waiting outside it and as soon as I reach it, James blind folds me and shoves me into the closet. I scream and punch the door and then someone speaks.

"There's no point Lucy. Lily's put a charm that only she can deal with," Black says.

I rip my blindfold off, and face him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, knowing the answer but doing it anyway.

"The same reason as you. TO make out," he replies, grinning.

"Make up you idiot," I reply, stopping a grin escaping my lips.

"We're not letting you out until you make up!" James cries from the outside and footsteps are heard running away and Lily's soft laughter trills down the hall.

"What did I do wrong?" he asks me.

My fists scrunch up and my head pounds. I advance on him and start to hit him.

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG YOU ASK ME?! WE HAD SOMETHING SIRIUS, SOMETHING THAT WAS ACTALLUY WORTHWHILE! I fell for you," I whisper, my hands falling limply by my side. I collapse. "You just didn't see it, because you don't see these things. All you care about is getting into girls' skirts and ditching them. But I thought- I thought- no, I didn't think anything. Why did I even trust you! I knew I was just another person to add onto your list! Another list! Oh, look, Lucy's crossed off on your list but the cross that's on your list is also on my heart! AHHHHHHHHH! WHY?!" I scream, becoming hysterical.

"Calm down Lucy! I never meant to hurt you! I didn't think you liked me so I tried to make you jelous! I'm terrible and shouldn't have done it. I know I shouldn't have but I liked you that much that I had too!" Sirius exclaims, running his hand through his hair. No wonder it's so messy and that's what makes him good looki- NO STOP!

"I love you," he whispers and suddenly he's kissing me. Softly, but desperate. The kind of desperation you get when you finally get water after needing it for ages.

And then I'm replying to him. Pressing my body to his and then I'm crying, pulling away.

"I'm just another girl. Lucy, the one girl that has always hated you and you always liked her but always went out and snogged other girls and everything matters except me and I just was that one last girl that you thought and oh my merlin! I sound like I'm a totally obsessed teenage girl!" I cry, collapsing into his arms.

"Look at me Lucy. Look. At. Me," he says. I look at him.

"I love you. You aren't another girl. You're the girl," he says and delicately holds my face. I stare into his eyes and I see that everything that he's saying is true. I let him kiss me. I let myself melt.

"Will you, Lucy, go out with me?" he asks me.

I nod, grinning.

We escape the closet seeing as the spell that Lily cast was broken.

"I see that you two have been out for a late night snog, have you?" Filch's word cut my ears.

"No, we haven't. we –" Sirius tries.

"Nope, come with me," Filch says, dragging us both by our robe sleeves. He takes us to his office and takes our wands and puts them on his desk. He then clasps something around both of my feet and something around both of Sirius' feet. Filch then makes us lie down and hauls something up and suddenly we're both hanging upside down and filch is leaving laughing, saying 'See you in the morning!'

"Ugh, crap," I scream, making my head pound.

"Calm down, Lucy. We'll get away but for now, you and I are going to find a way to get away," he says.

I grip the chains and pull myself up so I'm upright. I spot a pipe running along the top and a small window.

"Sirius, look," I say, pointing to the window.

I bring my fist back and punch it out, getting a few scratches here and there.

"Where, did you learn that?" Sirius asks, looking surprised.

"Black belt in karate," I explain.

He raises his eyes.

"Muggle way of fighting, self-defence sorta thing," I explain.

I pull out a bobby pin from my hair and pick at the lock on my left leg until I hear a click.

I squeal as I'm dropped. Sirius grabs my arm and tries to haul me up. But is unsucesful.

"Sirius, just hand me the lock again and clasp it around my foot," I instruct. He does it.

I pull myself through the window and then pick off the locks. Helping Sirius up, I do the same to him. We run back to the common room and collapse onto the couch, laughing. I rest my head on his chest and fall asleep.

**A/N: HELLO MY LOVLIES! **

**Sorry for the long long long wait… **

**But I hope this makes up. **

**Please review as it makes a writer very very very happy!**

**Ginny :)**


End file.
